peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Meet the LeBrie Family and Friends
Peter Pan Parodies Studios Present…. Ash Pan (Version 2) Singers: (Voice-over) The Second Star to the Right Shines in the night for you To tell you that The dreams you plan Really can come true The Second Star to the Right Shines with a light so rare And if it’s Neverland you need It’s light will lead you there Female singer: (Voice-over) Twinkle, twinkle little star So I’ll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead us to the land we dreamed of Singers: (Voice-over) And when our journey’s through Each time we say “Good night” We’ll thank the little star that shines The second from the right (We open on a beautiful night in London) Narrator: (Voice-over) All of this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. (We then see a three-story house on the corner of Bloomsbury) Narrator: (Voice-over) That corner house over there is the home of the LeBrie Family, and Ash Ketchum, along with his friends, Pikachu and NiGHTS, chose this particular house, because there are people there who believe in them. There is Belle LeBrie…. (In a room on the second floor from a window, a woman with long shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a yellow ballroom dress, yellow arm gloves, and yellow shoes, is standing in front of a vanity mirror humming. That is Belle LeBrie) Belle: Adam, dear, do hurry. We mustn’t be late for the party hosted by Lumiere, you know. Narrator: Belle believed that Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS are the spirits of youth. Her husband, Adam LeBrie, on the other hand…. (At the other side of the room from the other window, a man with light brown shoulder-length hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white shirt, dark blue pants, and black shoes, is searching for something frantically. He is Adam LeBrie, Belle’s husband) Adam: Belle, unless I find my cufflinks, we don’t go to Lumiere’s party. And if we don’t go Lumiere’s party, I can never show myself in the office again! And if I don’t…! (Then, he bumped his head on an open drawer) Adam: Ouch! Narrator: (Voice-over) Well, Adam is a practical man. The children, however, Will, Serena, Iris, and Tommy, Iris’ Pokemon, Axew, their cousin, Chip, and their friends and neighbors, Helen and the Winx Club consisting Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, and Roxy, believe that Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS are real and made them the heroes of all their nursery games. (In the third floor nursery, three boys, three girls, and a small Dragon-type Pokemon are play dueling. The first boy is a 12 year old with short bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a red soccer player shirt underneath a yellow and light blue vest, a blue watch on his left wrist, a black belt, khaki shorts, red socks, and blue and yellow slip-on shoes. He is William LeBrie, or Will for short, the LeBrie’s older son who loves to play soccer, or football as they call it in London. The second boy is an 8 year old with short dark brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a large orange newsboy cap, an orange tanktop underneath a white short-sleeved shirt with olive green sleeve and neck rims, yellow overall capris with red suspender straps hanging on the sides, orange socks, and white and olive green strap-on shoes. He is Tommy LeBrie, Will’s little brother and a pro at video games. The last boy is a 6 year old with short blonde hair, blue eyes, a gap between his upper teeth, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a neck collar flap, blue shorts, and brown Mary Jane shoes, and sometimes carried a brown teddy bear. He is Chip Potts, Will and Tommy’s cousin who loves to not only cook and bake and even make good tea, but also have fun and play. The first girl is a 14 year old with short chin-length honey blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a hot pink hat with a black band, a black tanktop underneath a light pink sleeveless mini-skirt dress with a white Peter Pan collar, a blue neck ribbon, a red long sleeveless overshirt-like vest, black leg socks, and brown cowgirl boots. She is Serena LeBrie, Will and Tommy’s older sister and Chip’s cousin who loves fashion and adventure. The second girl is a 13 year old with long dark blue hair tied in a ponytail and the top parts tied on the sides, dark tan skin, red brown eyes, and wearing a tan long-sleeved shirt with pink rims and bottom ribbon, white capris with yellow rims, and white and pink strap-on shoes with yellow straps. She is Iris LeBrie, Serena’s little sister, Will and Tommy’s other older sister, and Chip’s cousin who loves athletic activites. The last girl is the same age as Will with shoulder-length blonde hair tied in a ponytail, a pink hairclip clipping her bangs, blue eyes, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with frilly rims underneath a pink long-sleeved jacket with a frilly zipper part, a blue skirt with a white fleece rim on the bottom, black capris with white fleece rims on the bottom, white frilly socks, and red and yellow buckle-strap shoes. She is Helen Cartwright, Will’s girlfriend and one of the friends and neighbors of the LeBrie Family who loves to play her violin at times. And the small Dragon-type Pokemon is green scaled with a small dark green harmless horn on top of his head and a tiny stubby tail, a light green neck rim, flat pale green tusks, and red eyes. He is Axew, Iris’ pet Pokemon. In their game, Tommy, Chip, and Axew are playing Ash, NiGHTS, and Pikachu respectively, Serena, Iris, and Helen are playing Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ comrades, and Will is playing the role of Captain K. Rool, one of Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ enemies, the other being K. Rool’s partner, Admiral Skurvy. The reason; K. Rool and Skurvy tried to kill Pikachu, but Ash and NiGHTS saved Pikachu by cutting off K. Rool’s hand and fed it to a hungry Sharpedo and in the process, the Sharpedo scarred Skurvy’s left arm by biting him, and K. Rool and Skurvy ever since then, refused to leave Neverland until they both killed Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS. As the kids played, Will cornered Tommy, Chip, and Axew on top of a dresser while dueling with toy swords while Serena, Iris, and Helen rooted for Tommy, Chip, and Axew) Will: (Imitating K. Rool) Blast you, Ash Ketchum! And your friends, Pikachu and NiGHTS, too! Serena: Get him, Ash and Pikachu! Iris: Go, NiGHTS! Helen: Kick his butt! Tommy: (Imitating Ash) Take that! (Axew chirps in agreement and determination) Chip: (Imitating NiGHTS) Give up, Captain K. Rool, give up? (Will smirked and opens the drawer beneath Chip’s feet, causing Chip to fall in the drawer, making Iris make a fake gasp) Iris: (Fake gasps) You coward! Will: (Imitating K. Rool) A coward, am I? (Then he waves a hanger he is holding in his right hand to make it look like a hook) Will: (Imitating K. Rool) Well, maybe that’ll teach you pests for cutting off my hand and scarring Skurvy! (Then, a 17 year old girl walking by with a towel, noticed something wrong with Will’s acting. She has short light brown hair with two long side hairs tied in braids, a light pink first-degree burn scar on the left side of her face, brown eyes, and wearing a hot pink sleeveless dress over a light pink long-sleeved farmer shirt, light tan pants, a pair of beige stockings tied in a brown string around the ankles, and light brown shoes. She is Therru LeBrie AKA Tehanu, the oldest sister of the LeBrie children and Chip’s cousin) Therru: No, no, no, Will. The hook is on the left hand. (Realizing, Will chuckled sheepishly and switched the hanger into his left hand) Will: (Chuckles sheepishly) Oh, right. Thanks, Therru. (As they resumed playing, Therru chuckled a little, and went out of the nursery towards the bathroom) Narrator: (Voice-over) Therru, the oldest, not only believed, but she is also the supreme authority on Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, and all of their adventures. (Therru then noticed two creatures coming in, carrying a tray with a medicine bottle and three spoons. The first creature is a white furred dog with an orange noseless muzzle, black eyes, and brown spots and tail and wearing a black collar with stubby harmless spikes. He is Poochy, a dog-type creature and a butler to the LeBrie Family. The second creature is a male green dinosaur with green skin, a white underbelly, a red shell on his back, three orange bumpy spikes on the back of his head, and orange shoes. He is Yoshi, Poochy’s best friend and another butler of the LeBrie Family) Therru: Aw, Poochy, Yoshi. Must we always take that nasty medicine? (Yoshi and Poochy nodded to her, making her nod in an understanding way and walk into the bathroom while Poochy and Yoshi carried the tray into the nursery) Narrator: (Voice-over) Poochy and Yoshi, the butlers, being a dog and dinosaur, kept their opinions to themselves. And viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Yoshi and Poochy, after carefully walking over a pillow on the floor, placed the medicine tray on the table) Yoshi: Phew. (Poochy then goes over to the pillow, picked it up, and went over to the bed along with Yoshi where the kids are playing) Tommy: (Imitating Ash) Take that! Will: (Imitating K. Rool) Scuttle my bones, I’ll slash you to ribbons! (He used his toy sword to knock Chip’s out of his hands. Tommy, Chip, Axew, Serena, Iris, and Helen ran to the other bed so Chip can retrieve it while Will chased after them. Yoshi then brought the pillow to the first bed with Poochy by his side) Chip: (Imitating NiGHTS) Not if I do it first! (Chip then grabbed his toy sword) Chip: (Imitating NiGHTS) Ah-ha! (He swung his toy sword, only to accidentally smack Will in the face) Will: Ouch! Helen: Are you alright, Will? Will: (Rubbing his cheek) Yeah, but that hurt. Chip: Sorry, Will. Will: It’s all right. Tommy: Anyway, since no one, especially Will, is hurt, shall we continue? (Realizing, the others agreed and resumed their game. At the same time this happened, Yoshi placed the pillow on the first bed, and Poochy fixed the blanket, and they walked away, with Yoshi picking up three blocks, one saying A, one saying B, and one saying C. As the game resumed, the kids then went back to the first bed, messing it up again) Will: (Imitating K. Rool) You and your friends will never leave this ship alive! Tommy: (Imitating Ash) Oh yes, we will! Chip: (Imitating NiGHTS) Take that! (Yoshi meanwhile placed the blocks on top of a block tower and was about to work on the medicine set when Poochy stopped him and got him to notice he placed the three blocks on top as B,A,C. He then fixed them as A,B,C and then went to work on the medicine. Yoshi chuckled meekly, apparently it’s an OCD) Will: (Imitating K. Rool) Hold still, you brats! (He attempts to pretend stab Chip, but he dodged and Will accidentally ripped a bedsheet that was tied to the bedposts like a ship’s sail. They got shocked on what he did) Serena: (Groans) Will.... Will: Didn’t mean it. Iris: Papa is gonna be very upset when he sees this. Helen: Well, you know him, if we just admit to what happened, he’ll go easy on us. Tommy: She does have a point. (Agreeing, the kids resumed their game) Tommy: (Imitating Ash) Back, back, back, you villain! (Tommy, Chip, and Will lock toy swords while Axew glared at Will in determination) Will: (Imitating K. Rool) Insolent creatures! (Hearing Will say this, Yoshi stopped working on the medicine in shock, thinking he is calling him that while some medicine spilled on his hand) Serena: Not you, Yoshi. We’re just playing. (After realizing and nodding in an understanding way, Yoshi was about to resume his work, when he and Poochy saw the medicine on his hand) Chip: (Imitating NiGHTS) Wicked pirate! Tommy: (Imitating Ash) You said it, NiGHTS. (Will swung his toy sword at Tommy, Chip, and Axew, but they dodged) Chip: (Imitating NiGHTS) Missed us, missed us! Tommy: (Imitating Ash) Now you gotta kiss us! (Axew chirps in agreement) Will: (Imitating K. Rool) How dare you! (During the “Missed us” part, Yoshi puts the medicine bottle down and he and Poochy licks the medicine off his hand and both grimaced at the taste, understanding how bad the taste is. Tommy tried to pretend stab Will, but missed) Tommy: (Imitating Ash) Take that! (Chip tried too, but missed) Chip: (Imitating NiGHTS) And that! (Then Tommy and Chip pretend stabbed Will) Tommy and Chip: (Imitating Ash and NiGHTS) And that! (Will collapsed on the floor, pretending to die. But before they could anything else, Adam comes in the nursery, searching for his cufflinks still) Adam: Kids, a little less noise, please. (As he walked to the vanity mirror desk, he accidentally knocked the block tower down, causing Yoshi and Poochy, who just finished the medicine, to notice and went over to the blocks in anger to rebuild the tower again while Yoshi grumbled a little. Will noticed Adam and got up) Will: Oh, hi, Papa. (Thinking Will is still playing, Chip got angry) Chip: (Imitating NiGHTS) You old bilge rat! (Thinking Chip is calling him that, Adam got shocked on what he said) Adam: What?! (Realizing the game’s over now, Chip felt guilty as Adam started to scold him) Adam: Chip, why...?! (The kids spoke up on Chip’s behalf) Will: No, no, no, Papa, he wasn’t calling you that. We were just playing a game involving Ash Ketchum and his friends. Tommy: Yeah, he was being one of Ash Ketchum’s friends, NiGHTS. Serena: And Will was Captain K. Rool. Helen: And Serena, Iris, and I were just being Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ comrades. Iris: And Tommy and Axew were being Ash Ketchum himself and his other friend, Pikachu. (Realizing now, Adam resumed his search) Adam: Okay, that’s nice. Now, where are those...? (He was about to walk to the bed with the ripped bed-sheet when he accidentally stepped on Poochy’s paw, causing the dog-like creature to yelp and fall on Yoshi, who then fell on the just finished block tower, knocking it over again) Adam: Oh, Poochy, Yoshi, for goodness sake! (He walks to the bed) Adam: Where are those cufflinks?! (Glaring at Adam, Yoshi and Poochy, after recovering, knocked the remaining block stand down and started to rebuild the block tower, with Yoshi grumbling a little again. Hearing Adam say that, the kids got confused by what he meant by cufflinks) Will: What do you mean by cufflinks, Papa? Adam: You know, the gold ones. (Realizing that the treasure they were using for their game were Adam’s cufflinks, the kids got shocked) Will: (Whispering) Chip, the buried treasure, where is it? Chip: (Whispering) I don’t know. Iris: (Whispering and glaring narrowly at Chip) You lost them, didn’t you? (Realizing something else, Tommy spoke up quietly) Tommy: (Whispering) The map! Where’s the treasure map?! Chip: (Whispering in confusion) Treasure map?'' (Realizes, then whispers)'' I forgot where it is too! (Suddenly, Adam, who is searching the bed, noticed the ripped bedsheet and got angry) Adam: The bedsheet! What happened?! Will: (Quickly answering) I accidentally ripped it while we were playing. (Adam calmed down and sighed, deciding to let Will off the hook for being honest and resumed his search) Adam: Okay, but don’t do it.... (He suddenly found his shirt-front on the bed, but didn’t see the drawing of a treasure map on it) Adam: Hey, my shirt-front’s here! (As Adam puts it on, Chip ran over to him to grab the shirt-front, despite the kids trying to stop him) Chip: Hooray! You found it! Adam: Yes, I have. And now if.... (Chip suddenly grabs at the shirt-front) Adam: Don’t paw me, Chip! This is my last clean...! (Suddenly, Chip’s grip slipped off the shirt-front, causing it to pop up in front of Adam’s face, finally exposing the drawing in front of him) Adam: No.... (He pushes the shirt-front down in embarrassment) Adam: No! (Belle then comes in the nursery to check in the mirror) Belle: Adam, please hurry. We mustn’t be late. (Adam then points at his drawn shirt-front for Belle to see) Adam: Belle, look! (Belle turned and noticed) Belle: Adam! Adam: I didn’t do this! Ask the kids! (Belle turned to the kids, who felt guilty) Tommy: It’s only chalk. Will: Yeah. Helen: It said on the box it washes off clothes easily. Belle: (Understanding) Well, okay, but.... Chip: It’s not only our fault. It was in a story.... (The kids motioned Chip to stop, which made the little boy confused by their reaction as he continued) Chip: And Therru said.... Adam: “Therru?” “Story?” (Chip suddenly realized what he just said upon seeing Adam’s angry reaction on the words “Story” and “Therru.” The kids gave Chip a brief glare, now seeing that Therru will get in trouble) Iris: (Quietly and sarcastically) Nice going, Chip. Tommy: (Quietly agreeing) Yeah. Adam: I should’ve known. Therru? (He walked over to the nursery door and as he said Therru’s name, he stood there with his arms crossed as Therru comes in with a jug and towel) Adam: THERRU?! Therru: (Putting the towel and jug down nearby) Yes, Father? Adam: Would you kindly...? (Not noticing Adam’s shirt-front yet, Therru noticed Belle’s dress and ran to her in admiration) Therru: Wow, Mother, you look lovely! Belle: Thank you. Adam: (Impatiently) Therru.... Belle: (Ignoring Adam) It was just my old dress, but it did turn out nice. Adam: (Losing his patience) Belle, if you don’t mind, I am.... (Therru suddenly sees Adam’s shirt-front and got shocked) Therru: Why, Father! What have you done to your shirt-front? Adam: (Aghast) What, have, I...? (Knowing Adam’s anger, Iris counted down three seconds with her fingers and points at Adam at the right cue when he groaned in anger. Belle then came up to Adam with a wet towel and cleaned the treasure map drawing off) Belle: Now, Adam, calm down. Like they said, it comes off easily. (Adam looks down at his cleaned shirt-front) Adam: That’s no excuse. (He turns to Therru in anger as she and the other kids are putting their toys away in a toy chest) Adam: Therru? Haven’t I warned you about stuffing the kids’ heads with all those silly stories? Therru: But they aren’t. Adam: I say they are! (He tries to clip down his collar flaps) Adam: Captain K. Cool, Ash Pirate! Therru: It’s Ash Ketchum, Father. Serena: And it’s K. Rool, not K. Cool. Adam: Ketchum, Pirate, they’re poppycock! (The kids try to convince Adam otherwise) Adam: Absolute poppycock! (He finished clipping his collar flaps) Adam: And let me tell you, this ridiculous...! (While trying to calm Adam down, Belle tried to tie his tie around his neck) Belle: Now, Adam.... Adam: “Now, Adam” this, “Now, Adam” that...! (As Poochy and Yoshi almost finished building the block tower, they stopped and with Yoshi holding the last three blocks, listened) Adam: (Messing his tie up) Well, “Now, Adam” will have his say! Belle: (Fixing and finishing his tie) Please, calm down, dear. Adam: Belle, Therru’s growing up! It’s high time she has a room of her own! Therru: Father! Belle: Adam! Will and Helen: What?! Chip and Tommy: No! Serena and Iris: You can’t! (Even Axew, Yoshi, and Poochy were shocked that Yoshi dropped the last three blocks) Adam: I mean it!'' (To Therru)'' Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! (Therru bowed her head down in sadness) Adam: And that’s my last word on that matter! (He was about to storm out when he accidentally stepped on Poochy’s paw again. Afterwards, he and Poochy started to stumble around and Poochy fell on both Yoshi and the block tower. Yoshi and Poochy then tried to run out of the way from Adam when he slipped on a small toy wagon on the floor and rolled into a wall. Adam, who was still stumbling, stepped on the wagon and began to ride around until the wagon skidded to a stop. Adam then got flung off the wagon and fell next to the vanity desk, knocking the stuff off such as a jack-in-the-box, a comb, a squeak ball, and a jewelry box. Belle, Axew, and the kids got concerned on seeing this) Belle and the kids: (While Axew groans a chirp in concern) Oooh.... (Adam recovered and noticed Belle, Axew, and the kids running towards him. He sighed happily, thinking they were worried about him when he got surprised and shocked that they ran by him and checked on a recovering Yoshi and Poochy instead) Belle and the kids: (While coddling Poochy and Yoshi) Poor Yoshi and Poochy. (Even Axew chirped in concern) Adam: (Shocked) “Poor Yoshi and Poochy?” (He got up angrily and pointed at the nursery door for Poochy and Yoshi) Adam: This is the last straw! OUT!! OUT, I SAY!! Tommy and Chip: (Hugging Poochy and Yoshi in defense) No, please, no! (Adam grabbed Poochy and Yoshi and dragged them towards the door with Tommy and Chip hanging onto them) Adam: Yes! There will be no more creature servants in this house! (Belle picks Tommy and Chip up, making them release Poochy and Yoshi) Chip and Tommy: (Sadly) Goodbye, Yoshi and Poochy. (Yoshi and Poochy waved goodbye back at Tommy and Chip as they are dragged out of the nursery and the house to the backyard by Adam. During this, Adam mumbled to himself in sarcasm) Adam: (Sarcastically while taking Poochy and Yoshi out) “Poor Yoshi and Poochy.” Oh, yes, “Poor Yoshi and Poochy.” But “Poor Adam” or “Father?” No! (Once in the backyard, Adam released Poochy and Yoshi and searched for the rope collars) Adam: For goodness sake, where’s the rope collar? (He noticed Yoshi and Poochy sadly holding the rope collars and accepted them) Adam: Thanks. (He ties the rope collars on Poochy and Yoshi’s necks gently and suddenly noticed the creatures’ sad looks) Adam: Oh, Poochy, Yoshi, don’t give me that look. It’s nothing personal. It’s just that.... (He goes to the hose and fills Poochy and Yoshi’s water-bowls with water) Adam: Well, you’re not really servants. You’re, well, two creatures. (He brings the bowls over to Yoshi and Poochy and placed them next to them) Adam: And the children aren’t baby creatures. They’re people. And sooner or later, Poochy and Yoshi, people have to grow up. (He pats Poochy and Yoshi on their heads and walks back in. Later, in the nursery, Belle is tucking the kids, in their pajamas, in their beds, with seven teenage girls watching. Therru is now wearing a fuchsia short-sleeved silk nightgown and fuchsia long pajama pants. Serena is now wearing a fuchsia long-sleeved silk pajama jacket with buttons and pockets and fuchsia long silk pajama pants. Iris is now wearing a white long-sleeved nightshirt and white long pajama pants. Will was now wearing a light blue long-sleeved pajama jacket and light blue long pajama pants. Helen was now wearing a light blue short-sleeved nightgown with short, puffy sleeves. Tommy was now wearing orange long-sleeved footy pajamas with white neck and sleeve rims. And Chip was now wearing blue footy pajamas with a sock monkey on the left side of the chest and two on the toes. The first teenage girl has hip-length red orange hair, blue eyes, and she is wearing a short-sleeved light blue and white striped turtleneck cropped shirt with pink hearts on the front, a pink wristband on her left shoulder, a royal blue ruffled miniskirt, light blue leg socks, and dark blue and light blue high-heeled boots with tiny pink ribbons on the side. She is Bloom, the leader of the Winx Club and her fairy powers are from the Dragon Flame. The second teenage girl has hip-length blonde hair with a pink hairband, brown eyes, and she is wearing a pair of small mint green star-shaped earrings attached to thin pink earring hoops, a mint green tubetop/miniskirt dress with tiny pink stripes and a pink belt sash, and pink high-heeled sandals with pink ribbons on the side. She is Stella, Bloom’s best friend and her fairy powers are from the sun, moon, and stars. The third teenage girl has hip-length dark blue hair tied in pigtails by red scrunchies, navy blue eyes, and is wearing a blue tubetop with red squared stripes and a red belt with a silver buckle, light blue fingerless arm gloves, light blue pants, and blue shoes with dark blue rims. She is Musa, Bloom and Stella’s best friend and her fairy powers are from music. The fourth teenage girl has hip-length light brown hair, Latino skin, green eyes, and is wearing a pair of gold hoop earrings, a green ribbon choker, a pink short-sleeved poofy cropped shirt with dark pink polka dots on the sleeves, a red sashed miniskirt with a pink ribbon, a green and pink beaded bracelet on the right wrist, pink knee-high socks, and red high-heeled shoes. She is Flora, Bloom, Stella, and Musa’s best friend and her fairy powers are from floral life, meaning plants, flowers, and trees. The fifth teenage girl has short magenta hair with an asymmetrical style, aqua green eyes, and is wearing a pair of small light purple orb earrings, a light purple turtleneck cropped tanktop with a violet button line at the neck, purple rims, a light purple miniskirt with a violet button line on the side, light purple pants, and violet knee-high boots with white rims. She is Tecna, Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Flora’s best friend and her fairy powers are from technology. The sixth teenage girl has knee-length wavy dark brown hair tied in a beret with the two front strands of her hair tied, black skin, dark aqua blue eyes, and wearing a light purple cropped cami tanktop with white spaghetti-straps with a blue swirling symbol in front, a green miniskirt, light pink knee-high leg warmers, and green shoes with light green rims. She is Aisha, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, and Tecna’s best friend and her fairy powers are from Morphix, a pink sticky watery substance. And the last teenage girl has hip-length magenta hair with the side hairs bleach blonde, and is wearing a short-sleeved magenta cropped shirt with blue rims, two small holes on the shoulder parts, a blue paw-print symbol on the front, a green long-sleeved cropped shirt underneath, a shiny blue belt with two light blue tiny chain buckles/supports, turquoise capris with two blue belt-like rims on the bottom part of the leg sections, and pink knee-high boots with light purple rims. She is Roxy, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Aisha’s best friend and her fairy powers are from fauna life, meaning animals. They are not only also good babysitters, friends, and neighbors to the LeBrie Family, but also their group consist the Winx Club and their fairy forms consist Enchantix. Anyway, they were just informed on what just happened by Belle and the others. As Therru laid on her bed, she is still upset about what Adam said to her earlier) Therru: But Mother, I don’t want to grow up. (Belle reassured her as she tucked Therru in) Belle: Now, dear, don’t worry about it anymore tonight. Bloom: But you will talk about it with him, right? Stella: Yeah, are you? Belle: (Tucking Serena in bed) Of course, Bloom and Stella. Flora: (To Belle) That’s good. (To Tecna) Right, Tecna? Tecna: (Helping Belle tuck Iris and Helen in bed) Indeed, Flora. Serena: What he said about Ash was awful, Musa. Musa: Tell me about it. Will: Yes, he even called him “Absolute poppycock.” (Belle and Aisha tucks Will in bed) Belle: I’m sure he didn’t mean to, Will. Aisha: He was just probably upset. Roxy: Aisha has a point. Aisha: And besides, Roxy, Belle said she’ll talk to Adam about it. (Chip, upset about Poochy and Yoshi being taken outside, wiped some tears away as Tommy looked sad) Chip: (Sadly) Poor Yoshi and Poochy. (Sniffs) Out there all alone. Tommy: (Sadly) Life can be so cruel! (Belle caresses Chip and Tommy to calm them and tucks them in) Belle: Don’t cry, Chip and Tommy. It’s a warm night. They’ll be alright. (As Belle was about to walk to the window, Chip noticed Adam’s missing cufflinks in his bed and picked them up) Chip: Aunt Belle? Belle: Yes? Chip: The buried treasure. Tommy: Hope it’ll fix everything. (Belle accepted the cufflinks and walked to the window to close and lock it) Belle: Now, children. Don’t judge Adam too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. (She was about to lock the window after closing it when Therru, Serena, and Iris spoke up and Axew chirped a bit) Therru: No, don’t lock it, Mother! Serena: They might return. (Belle stopped and got confused) Belle: “They?” Serena: Yes. Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS. Iris: You see, the other night, Therru, Serena, and I found something that belongs to Ash. Belle: And what’s that? Iris: His shadow. (Axew chirps in agreement) Belle: (Surprised) Shadow? Therru: Yeah. Serena: Yoshi and Poochy had it, but we took it away and hid it. (Concerned, Belle was about to speak when the Winx Club, noticing her concerned look, tried to reassure her) Bloom: It’s okay, Belle. Stella: If Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS do come, we’ll make sure Ash gets his shadow back no matter what. Musa: Yeah. Aisha: And we’ll do our best to take care of the kids. Flora: That’s right. Roxy: You can count on us. Tecna: My sentiments exactly. (Still feeling concerned, Belle gave in and agreed) Belle: Okay. (She suddenly remembered something) Belle: Oh! I almost forgot our lullaby. (She starts singing) Belle: Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Let me help you Count your sheep One in the meadow Two in the garden Three in the playground Four in the nursery Fast asleep Fast asleep (Therru, Serena, Will, and Tommy then started singing separately at the same time until they fell asleep slowly along with the other kids while singing) Therru, Serena, Will, and Tommy: (Separately at the same time) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep Belle: (While Tommy finished his verse) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep (She then looked up at the night sky from the window) Belle: My children Remember what Your hearts says About my worth “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (She turned to the Winx Club with a hopeful look) Belle: Girls, take care of them, and make sure they don’t get hurt. Winx Club: We promise. (Belle smiled softly and while finishing the song, went to the door, shuts the light off, and turned to the Winx Club, who are now putting on their pajamas with their magic. Bloom was now wearing a light yellow short-sleeved nightgown with short, puffy sleeves, white frilly, knee-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small yellow bow attached to the chest. Stella was now wearing a light blue long-sleeved nightgown with a small, blue bow on the chest, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small aqua bow attached to the chest. Musa was now wearing a fuchsia sleeveless silk negligee. Flora was now wearing a light blue medium-sleeved nightgown, white frilly, calf-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small pink bow attached to the chest. Tecna was now wearing a pink long-sleeved nightgown with rose neck and sleeve rims, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small rose bow attached to the chest. Aisha was now wearing a purple medium-sleeved nightgown with lavender neck and sleeve rims, white frilly, calf-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small lavender bow attached to the chest. And Roxy was now wearing a white long-sleeved nightgown with a small, white bow on the chest, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small white bow attached to the chest) Belle: One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep (Belle then exited the nursery) Belle: Good night. (The Winx Club nodded a good night and went to bed. Belle then left to go meet up with Adam and go to the party) Coming up: The kids, Axew, and their babysitters meet Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS, as well as Satsuki and Mei Kusakabe and Kanta Ogaki, and their adventures in Neverland begins. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies